


Talk, love

by HQ_Wingster, RoseusJaeger



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Beta Katsuki Yuuri, Cute Ending, Deaf Character, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Nesting, Omega Verse, Omega Victor Nikiforov, Scents & Smells, Supportive Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 06:29:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11961657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HQ_Wingster/pseuds/HQ_Wingster, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseusJaeger/pseuds/RoseusJaeger
Summary: Yuuri has had insecurities about not being able to scent his mate so Victor has an idea of how to spoil his mate. Taking a trip to the scent store.





	Talk, love

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time doing a successful collab and writing ABO, be gentle with me. HQ_Wingster wrote the first half of this fic and edited it (relatively painlessly, I hope) so give them a shout out too.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Heyo! It's Joey, and this is probably my 4th omegaverse! I love writing for beta!Yuuri and I have a special connection as to why he's deaf. Old fans will know why, and it was a lot of fun doing this with my collab partner, RoseusJaeger! I've never written an omega Viktor before, so this was a beautiful opportunity.

Something wasn’t right as soon as Viktor slipped his hand into his closet. The cuff of a vest graced his fingers, but the leathery touch of his favorite suit was nowhere to be found. Viktor wasn’t really looking when he tore into his closet, eyes looking up to his bangs as he tugged curlers and dug hairpins out with his fingers. His other hand meandered around in the closet until Viktor bit his lip and slanted his gaze into the closet.

There was a definite shortage of clothing. Lacey-ties, old skating-props, and some of his prominent dinner jackets were missing.  _ Gone.  _ A thief in the apartment, and  _ who  _ could that be? Viktor brought a finger under his lip, but he already knew the answer. A lean smile drifting over his lips as he softly danced up and down the main bedroom before slipping into the neighboring guest’s.

He rested the crook of his back against the doorframe as a little bump wiggled up and down a pile of clothes. Some of Yuuri’s ties and dinner jackets were thrown into the mix, but the mound mostly consisted of Viktor’s clothing. A spare t-shirt, a pair of shorts, dozens of socks, blankets, towels... _ the nest was chaotic, that was certain.  _ It made Viktor cringe by how messy it was.

There was no direction, no inner peace for the inhabitant lurking underneath, but  _ this  _ wasn’t an Omega nest. Despite the peppermint fragrance that dashed every item of clothing when Viktor picked up and tidied the nest’s edge before curling over it.

The little bump froze, and a familiar head poked up. Messy locks and socks draped over Yuuri’s eyes, and Viktor ran loving fingers through the mop of bangs to clear his lover’s eyes. A  _ purr  _ escaped from Yuuri’s throat, and Viktor wondered if Yuuri realized it or not. Yuuri probably felt vibrations and he nuzzled his cheek against Viktor’s. Viktor cuddled with Yuuri, their backs against the clothing-mound while a sky full of stars lit the apartment complex.

Viktor raised his hands into the air.  _ “You made a nest without me,”  _ he signed.

A raspy laugh poked out from Yuuri’s lips, tickling Viktor’s ears.  _ “Sorry!” _

Viktor stuck out his tongue before pulling up a bath towel to blanket them both. Yuuri cuddled closer to Viktor, sneaking a kiss onto Viktor’s cheek before Viktor negotiated for one on the lips. A shy peck, but it was more than enough before Viktor squeezed Yuuri and they both rolled around like little kids on a grassy, summer meadow.

Viktor was an Omega; Yuuri was a Beta.

Just two individuals who hoped that their merits and skills could transcend the dynamic-label stuck in front their names whenever someone met them. It wasn’t weird for them to be together or anything, but people often asked them questions and Yuuri would often glance elsewhere before the words could escape from their lips.

Confrontation wasn’t his strongest dagger, but he would glance at the questioner’s lips every now and then so that the could know what was going on. And between him and Viktor, Viktor always had a response to shoot back. Not because Yuuri couldn’t answer on his own-- _ he knew how to speak without using his hands, but the words just didn’t feel right because he didn’t know what his tone conveyed.  _ But in those instances, Viktor would hold Yuuri’s hand and give him the strength that he needed before parting his lips.

Much like now as they laid in this messy nest, Yuuri parted his lips to speak. But all the while, he grabbed onto Viktor’s hand and didn’t let go. “Viktor?”

Viktor cocked his head to the side. The slight lilt, the rounded vowels, but the confidence behind the voice. Viktor leaned in closer so that Yuuri wouldn’t have to strain his throat.

Yuuri licked his lips. He mumbled something, a jumble of words just slipped out. Not English, Russian, or Japanese.  _ Gibberish,  _ but it wasn’t. Viktor heard snippets of things that he could recognize, but he couldn’t pull the whole picture.

Viktor waited until Yuuri turned his head to the side before he spoke. “Could you repeat that?”

His voice soft and velvety, but Yuuri would never know the tone. All Viktor could do was brush his hands against Yuuri’s, hoping that the gesture could convey the message.

“I wish I could scent you,” Yuuri whispered. He rubbed his feeble scent-glands, hiding them behind the sleeves of his sweater. Viktor’s eyes never left Yuuri’s when he carefully pried Yuuri’s sleeves away. There were tiny bulges near Yuuri’s jaw, where his scent-glands were supposed to be. However, they were too small,  _ undeveloped,  _ to be defined and Viktor knew how insecure Yuuri was about them.

How could he not notice when half of Yuuri’s wardrobe consisted of shawls, scarves, turtlenecks, high-collar shirts, and ruffled hoodies? It pained Viktor to see Yuuri this discouraged but when Yuuri spoke again, it was through his hands. He liked Viktor’s scent,  _ a spicy peppermint that eased his nerves.  _ And...Yuuri wasn’t shy when he admitted that he had a mini-meltdown so he wanted to make a nest and roll around in it. Much like how Viktor would make a nest to ease his own anxieties after a long, long day.

Viktor scratched underneath his chin.  _ “Why don’t we go to a scent store?” _

Yuuri perked up.

_ “You can choose a scent that you want me to wear. How does that sound?” _

Viktor earned himself a hug. That was a good start.

 

…

 

The walk to the scent store was pretty short, no longer that four blocks from home. The weather was clear and not many people were out and about so there weren’t many distracting smells that could overwhelm Victor.

However, the scent store was another story.

Not even a block away, Yuuri and Viktor smelled the chaotic mix of hundreds,  _ if not thousands,  _ of scents mixed together until one couldn’t tell where a scent started or where one ended. If Victor focused, he'd be able to distinguish the musk that was used for Alpha mixtures and the velvety, sweet scent that was used for Omegas. Such as himself but right now, Viktor blocked out the scents. Coaxing himself to remain calm while he held onto Yuuri’s hand.

When they entered the shop, it was as if they stepped into a florist’s paradise while a bell signaled their arrival. Yuuri’s eyes flickered from the invisible sights before him to a side-glance when Viktor leaned close to him for support. The shelves had rows and rows of bottled essences. Spices, fruits, musks, you name it.

Any combination was available but it was typically recommended that you should consult a specialist before mixing concoctions together. Some scents weren’t meant to be.

Yuuri quietly skimmed through the many labels adorned over the scent-bottles. A finger running along the sleek, polish bottles before Yuuri caught sight of Viktor’s gesturing hand. A soft reminder that Yuuri wasn’t here alone, so he glanced up just as Viktor signed,

_ “Did you find something that you liked? Something that you’re comfortable with?” _

Yuuri shook his head, with a hint of a smile.  _ “I just don't want to smell completely like an Alpha or Omega.”  _ Yuuri wasn’t sure what else to say. There were words that seemed to dance over the edge of his tongue, but he couldn’t find the gestures to convey what he meant. Not too abstract, because Viktor might not understand. Not too simple, because Viktor might misinterpret it. After some fumbling, Yuuri found something that he was comfortable with. _ “I just want my scent to represent...me.” _

Victor was surprised for a moment but slipped a smile that only Yuuri would see. His voice dropped to a whisper, suddenly shy to use his own hands. “What do you want me to feel when I smell your scent?”

Yuuri tilted his head to the side, hands hesitating for a moment. _“_ _Warm.”_ That was the first word. _“I want you to feel warm when you smell me. Warm and calm,”_ Yuuri admitted, cheeks flushed red.

Victor examined the rows of scents to find spices that would do just that. He presented a few to Yuuri,  _ who was a bit indecisive, _ until the latter stopped in front of the dark amber bottle that Victor presented to him. Yuuri pointed at the bottle, careful to make sure that Viktor saw the gesture as well before signing,  _ “Make that one the base.” _

“ Of course, dear.” Victor got close so that the scent-glands on his wrists could rub against Yuuri, a soft bit of encouragement after a bit of a stressful day. Yuuri rested a heavy head on his lover’s shoulders, grateful for the gesture before a scent-specialist finally arrived to the front desk.

She must’ve been a Beta because she didn’t have a specific scent, or she might’ve sprayed some scent-blockers before arriving to work today. Either way, the she greeted them kindly. Brushing a bit of her dark bangs out of the way before lending a helping hand. “Welcome, what can I do for you two today?”

Yuuri shyly offered the base scent he wanted to the clerks and,  _ with a nudge from Victor, _ instructed what he'd like. He had practiced these words countless times before. Not for a situation like this, but he wasn’t tongue-tied like before. “Hi, I would like a cinnamon-based scent please. I'm a Beta that just wants to wear something warm and comforting.”

The specialist observed them and seemed to understand their dynamic, offering a small smile at her realization before confirming, “Would lavender and chamomile undertones work?”

“ Perfect,” Yuuri and Victor said at the same time. Yuuri cocked his head to the side,  _ hiding his blush, _ while Victor playfully drummed his fingers over on Yuuri’s shoulder..

The woman hummed as she wrote the order down. “The mixture will take at least two hours to set. Would you like it delivered or will you pick it up?”

Before Yuuri can reply, Victor jumped in. “Delivered.”

The specialist nodded and got out some paperwork for them to fill out. They filled out the order forms and Yuuri almost complained when Victor checked the boxes for premium features. A pretty penny to spend, but Viktor only wanted the best for his mate. Even if the best came in the form of a crystal body with a spritzer at the end.

When they were done, the specialist took the paperwork and processed Victor's credit card. Yuuri didn’t complain because he should have figured that Victor would buy the best for him, regardless of his opinion of the cost. If Yuuri was honest, he didn’t mind that much.

Now all that was left was to go home and wait.

  
  


…

  
  


A couple days have passed since Yuuri and Viktor had placed their order. It arrived in a crystal bottle that mimicked a diamond cut with a silver spritzer. A faint hint of the scent inside can be smelt but otherwise, it wasn’t discernable. Yuuri was too nervous to try it out the first night so the scent stayed in the bathroom drawer until it was ready to be used.

That opportunity came after Yuuri emerged from the shower and had already gotten dressed. He stared at the bottle next to his ear swabs for a full minute before he took the bottle, shook it, and sprayed one spritz across his chest. He sniffed himself curiously, and it was strong but not unpleasant. The cinnamon warmed his nostrils while the lavender and chamomile soothed the burn. Satisfied, Yuuri took a deep breath as he prepared to face Victor with the new scent.

Victor was on the couch when Yuuri came out of the bathroom and into the living room. Victor sniffed the air before turning around, eyes locked on Yuuri’s. Yuuri held his breath as he waited for Victor's response.

“ Hm, that's the new scent?” A low drawl crept from Viktor’s lips before he stood up and approached his love. Yuuri stood still, nearly jumped when Victor wrapped a loving arm around him and inhaled deeply. A flush of red blossomed up and down Yuuri’s skin. His fingers instinctively latched onto the hem of Viktor’s sleeve before a warble of notes escaped from his lips.

“ ... You like it?” A sharp squeak accented his tone but eventually, Yuuri hugged Viktor back when he calmed down.

Victor buried his face into Yuuri's shoulder, a low purr when he deepened the hug. “It's perfect. I don't want to let you go,” Viktor whined. “You smell so good!”

Yuuri wasn’t sure of what Viktor had said, but he found himself chuckling when Viktor got clingy with the hug. “It’s... me, right? Like, does it seem like my scent?” Yuuri angled his head carefully, enough where he could do more than just glance so that he could catch Viktor’s moving lips.

Victor pulled back from the hug briefly to snort and reply, “Of course, it's as I said. Perfect.” Victor hummed a little tune before suggesting, “We should go to your nest and just spent the day cuddling.” The light in Viktor’s eyes told Yuuri everything that he needed to know.

As they headed to the nest, Yuuri rubbed his throat. Sore from having to use his words, but it was nice for a while when he and Viktor were in their embrace. By the by, Yuuri’s hands were always much faster for these sort of talks.  _  “What about grocery shopping today? We're low on bread.” _

Victor waved a hand before they crashed into the nest.  _ “Later, I just want to spend my time with you and see how long this scent lasts,” _ Viktor signed back. Yuuri cuddled close just as Victor admitted, “I also want to think about how I'm going to drown my pre-heat nest in this scent-”

Yuuri didn’t need to  _ see  _ Viktor’s lips before he quickly poked his lover’s cheek in disapproval. Cheeks flushed because he already knew what was on Viktor’s mind, and that alone drove Viktor a little crazy before he cuddled Yuuri like there was no tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Legit, have this [song ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SdHQkkRc-hc)playing in the background. It's cute, fulfilling, and oh-so adorable. Very appropriate for this sweet, fluffy story


End file.
